Bus Stop DenmarkXReader (reboot)
by GrandDukeLadyMadameQueen
Summary: What better to warm up your crappy day than a cute guy with a kind heart? (Note: This is a reboot of the same story I had on my old account. I did NOT steal it.)


_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, DENMARK, YOU, OR THE MCDONALD'S PRODUCT MENTIONED IN THIS STORY_

Dedicated to my bestest friend Kaela ^^

Hope all you readers enjoy!

"Come on, baby, come on!" you shouted at your car, turning the key again and again as the engine sputtered. "Come on! I need to get home tonight, so please be good! Please?" you went on, as if encouraging the darned thing would make it work. But, to your extreme disappointment, no matter how many times you tried the engine just wouldn't kick in. The vehicle continued on with its strange noises as you tried one last time, but ended up in failure.

"Great," you exclaimed, your attitude really making an appearance as you threw yourself against the back if the driver's seat and pounded the dashboard angrily. "This is just dandy. Absolutely swell." You then hastily unbuckled your seatbelt and threw open the door of the car, getting out and slamming the door back shut. Then, making a point to kick the bumper of your crappy car before abandoning it, you turned towards the sidewalk and shivered in the freezing cold air, planning to walk until you came to some sort of convenience store or bus stop. "Damn," you cursed under your breath, a white puff of air escaping your mouth as you did so.

To sum up, your entire day was pretty crappy. You started off bad in the first place, being late for work and all, and it just went downhill from there. Your boss exploded at your for the third time, your alarm clock "didn't work," and for some reason all your coworkers were giving you a hard time about everything. At one point you wanted to just rip somebody's head off, but had to refrain from doing so at the time, as you were taking an order from the drive thru. Not to mention you practically froze your arm off every time you opened the little sliding door to hand someone their order, and there was also this one guy with an extremely thick accent who you couldn't understand at all. It took like, four people to help you realize that he just wanted a small vanilla milkshake and a Big Mac. So I guess that makes crappy a major understatement.

And of course, to top it all off, Jack Frost decided to screw with you and make it 19 degrees outside, with a blizzard on its way according to the weather station. And your car was in cahoots too, because look what's happened now - you stuck trying to walk home in these frigid temperatures at seven o'clock at night in the dark. Wonderful.

Eventually you saw a bright streetlight up ahead, shining its small circle of yellowish light down onto an empty bench by the road. Beside it was a sign that read bus stop. "Oh thank God!" you said, rushing over and resting on the bench. The street was empty, everything surrounding your completely dark, just adding to the lonely cold you felt seeping into your bones. "Me and my luck..." you muttered, still annoyed.

Just then, as if to make your day, white flurries of snow began drifting from the sky. At first you didn't mind because they were falling pretty slow and it wasn't really snowing anyway, but it wasn't like that for long. The flurries quickly escalated into thicker, bigger snowflakes that were coming down by the tons from the sky. It began to get really heavy, thick enough even to shorten you range to just a hundred feet down the road. "Really?!" you shouted, a layer of snow quickly growing on your head and the empty bench space beside you. I wish I had dressed warmer for today..., you thought.

"E-excuse me?" came a male voice from behind you, interrupting your toughts. You whipped around, startled, and your (e/c) eyes were met with perky blue ones. "Is this seat taken?" he the young man asked, gesturing to the seat next to you.

"Oh, no, go right ahead," you said politely, trying to hide your still lingering attitude.

"Thanks," he replied, taking and seat and removing his rather toasty looking hat, revealing short, spiky blonde hair that shot out in all different directions. He quickly ran a hand through his hair before slipping the hat back on and adjusting his red and white striped scarf. If only it was that easy for me to style my hair, you thought enviously, twiddling with a strand of your (h/l) (h/c) locks. "So, how about this weather, huh?" he asked, trying to make decent conversation.

"I hate it. My stupid car broke down and I'm stuck in the snow waiting for the bus," you complained, swatting away the pesky snowflakes.

"Aw, that's not true, how can anyone hate snow?" He paused, taking a moment to catch a flake on his tongue. "Maybe you're just having a bad day, that's all." He smiled at you, bringing a light blush to your cheeks.

"Yeah, maybe..." you shivered, trying to tighten the zipper of the old coat you had on, which didn't give much insulation. Darn snow.

"Aren't you cold out here?" he asked, looking concerned. "You don't have much on."

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. The bus should be here soon anyway," you said, craning your neck and gazing down the road, hopefully spotting a set of headlights coming your way. However, there was nothing but snow and darkness. You sighed and leaned back against the bench, closing your eyes and trying to calm down, when suddenly, you felt a warm object slip over your head. Your eyes flickered open and you flinched slightly, wondering what had just been out on your head.

"Oh," you gasped, realizing that the man had removed his hat and put in on your head, without even asking. This made the blush on your face return, this time many shades deeper. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, I wanted to. Can't have a damsel like you catching a cold out here, can we?" he replied, patting your gloved hand, which caused you to blush even more.

"Oh, then thank you."

"No prob. By the way, I don't believe I caught your name," he said, his moth curled in a friendly yet attractive grin.

"It's (f/n). (F/n) (l/n)," you told him.

"(F/n)... That's a lovely name," he mused, making your heart race. "I'm Mathias Køhler. I moved here from Denmark, so this weather doesn't really bother me as much as it does you," he laughed.

"Oh really? Denmark? Wow, that's really cool!" you exclaimed, surprised. "I never thought I'd meet someone from Denmark."

"Yeah. I never really imagined me leaving my home land, but yet here I am, sitting in the snow with you..." he trailed off, looking up into the ever-cloudy sky.

"Yeah..." And the small conversation ended rather abruptly and awkwardly right there, both of you kind if jut sitting there and watching the snow fall. While you didn't really know how he felt, you were actually kind of enjoying just sitting with him. You found him kinda attractive, and even though you two only had a brief talk, it seemed to be love at first sight. If only he felt the same way...

"Um, (f/n)?" he asked, touching your hand and darkening the red on your cheeks.

"Yes?"

"You, um," he chuckled quietly, "you do know that the bus doesn't run this late, do you?" He looked you straight in the eyes and smiled, waiting for a response.

You, still entranced by his hand on yours, had trouble thinking of a reply. What? What do you mean the bus doesn't run this late? "The bus... What?" you said, looking around and up at the sign on the post. Sure enough the sign said "BUS SERVICE 6:00 am - 6:00 pm.

"The bus doesn't run around this time." His smiled widened and he gave your hand a small squeeze. "I saw you sitting here all by yourself, and of course I couldn't let up the chance to talk to a... rather beautiful woman like you." He inched slightly closer to you, causing your heart to rush like mad.

"The, t-the bus... it doesn't," you sputtered, still comprehending everything that was happening. "Wait... You think I'm beautiful?" you said, drying to hide your practically glowing cheeks.

"J-ja," he said, a light blush dusting his cheeks also. "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He reached a hand up to your cheek and inched even closer, so close in fact that his warm breath began to thaw your cold neck, sending tingles throughout your body.

"Really? Well, I-" you were cut off by his lips pressing against yours, his other hand resting on your shoulder and pulling you closer. At first your where surprised, but soon melted in his embrace and returned the kiss, your hand reaching up and running through his spiky hair. Sadly, however, both of you had to end the moment and break for air, an equally dark blush now on both of your cheeks.

"(F/n)," he whispered, "since you have no way home, and you don't live around here..." He stopped and brushed and snowflake from your nose. "Would you like to stay at my house for the night? I don't live that far."

You didn't hesitate in answering, "Yes. I'd love to, Mathias." He grinned excitedly and stood from the bench offering you his hand to help you up. You took it, and didn't let go as he led you away to his home, where you would not only be warm, but also happy.


End file.
